Forum:Inventory Details (Please read!)
Hi guys! Recently I've been thinking about providing more sources and I know that it's boring but it helps our viewers believe that what they see is true and not a bunch of lies. One of my ideas is to add a section that would look like this at the bottom of every inventory here at Brickipedia. Inventory Details (Sorry to use you as an example, CJC) This would mean that the user who created the inventory is responsible for what he/she has put when they created it. They must also provide a source to the exact page at the website from which they got the source from. To help this, a user (other than the one who created the inventory) would have to authentify it by checking the source themselves. Only one user would have to do this. The template can be seen here. An example of an inventory with the template in use can be found here. Thanks for reading. :) Kind regards. 13:31, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Cool - Kingcjc 14:52, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::What about if you have the set yourself and create the inventory from that? 19:54, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Then you couldn't use it, since you could be missing parts/have too many parts. - 22:09, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Brick count of instruction manuals? 23:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Per NBP. You could use the brick count on the back of instruction manuals. If you wanted too, but perhaps a secondary source to back this type of source would make it more reliable. 08:18, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::We could add optional extra authentication slots. Actually, I'll do that now. 08:24, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Oh. A few problems. It seems the extra slot is shown when a user is given, not shown when no user is given (good so far) but when the field is not included entirely it shows the extra slot. I'll try using 08:56, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Cool, but I wouldn't think an Inventory would need to be authentified more than twice. So an 'Authentified by' and Re-authentified by' will do great. Thanks NXT. :) 08:59, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::^^Really strange. It shouldn't behave like that. And 09:01, July 23, 2011 (UTC) * I just had an idea. How about a field which states when the Inventory was created? 09:05, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :*Have a look at your example. Put it in. 09:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::*The 'Inventoried on:' section doesn't work. 09:15, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::*Exactly the same problem as the re-auth one. Fixable by adding "|inventoried on" even if you don't know when. More info on the template page. ::::* It works now on Inventory:7101 Lightsaber Duel. 09:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::* I think ive just found the answer. 09:40, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::*Yes, it works and all I had to do was add two "|"s! 09:42, July 23, 2011 (UTC) *I have added an auto-cating bit that adds Sourceless and Category:Un-authentified inventories when appplicable. 12:21, July 23, 2011 (UTC)